At present, with consumers' demands on diversity and differentiation of the biological identification function, and demands on security of biological identification data, the biological identification function and the security of consumer electronics are drastically developed.
A conventional concealed biological identification device includes a cover, a biological identification sensor, and a flexible printed circuit (FPC) or a rigid flexible printed circuit (RFPC).
The conventional concealed biological identification device only has the biological identification function, which is single in functionality. In addition, the conventional concealed biological identification device has only one color in appearance, or has no touch guiding function in the darkness, which may not satisfy use preferences of the consumers.
In the current market, with respect products having a light-emitting pattern, a thick backlight module implements uniform light and the light is transmitted out via the pattern on the panel. Such an independent structure results in a large and thick product, which is not applicable to fingerprint identification sensors requiring a small thickness.